Class Revelations
by MLforthesoul
Summary: A collection of how each class member figured out the identities of the famous Parisian superheroes
1. Julerose, Mylene, Ivan, Nath

((A/N: This is 2 situations in one chapter because in my head they happened probably within a couple minutes of each other))

Juleka and Rose found out first. it was sudden, on accident, and out of sheer luck. Or bad luck in Ladybug's case.

Hiding away in the library to avoid roaming kids during lunch was a common occurrence for the pair of girls. They found a back corner away from the world and basked in it every chance they got, including during akuma attacks if no imminent danger was around. It wasn't surprising or quite as scary after Ladybug and Chat had saved them from so many different villains. A couple minutes after the bell for lunch sounded off on this faithful day, _thumping_ was heard from a distance away. Probably 3 or 4 miles still, just enough that the principal didn't bother to evacuate but the destruction could be heard in a quiet place. They had some pretty high levels of faith in the heroes. The couple had already settled into their seats, snuggled close with earbuds connecting them, not fazed by the commotion at all. 2 or 3 months ago, they would've tried to make a way to safer ground with the thumping moving closer and closer but they had confidence in the saviors of Paris like the administration of the school did. The two read their own books in quiet most days, Rose glancing over to see what was on her girlfriend's mystery page occasionally, and Juleka doing the same to Rose's cheesy romance. They were usually too caught up in their books and music to pay attention to the sounds or sights around them, that's why it was a twist of sheer dumb luck they paid any that day.

Rose had looked up just long enough to see Marinette come crashing in, she assumed her friend was probably startled by the impending attack.

"Hey, Mari!"

Rose spoke out to her but received no response before the girl dashed into a close by aisle. She must not have noticed the cuddled up couple beside the stacks. In a fifth of a heartbeat, Marinette was running back out. But it wasn't Marinette. It was a certain red and black superhero everyone knew and loved. Rose shook Juleka's arm and asked if she had seen it too or if she was more insane than she previously thought.

"Marinette? Really? Hm. Cool."

Juleka didn't act nearly as shocked and excited as the other girl.

"Ahh! We know Ladybug! That's really awesome! Why are you not more excited!?"

She just shrugged a bit and drew her attention to the way Adrien bolted in, also ignoring the couple. Considering the events of the last minute, they weren't even surprised to see Chat Noir run back out and into the hallway.

"Now that one is actually not what I expected"

Rose twisted her body to look over at Juleka

"Really? He makes the same terrible puns as Chat though"

"And Marinette has the same courage as LB, I mean she stood up to Chloe of all people"

They sat back for a second in near disbelief that it took seeing them transform to make the realization.

"So, what now? Do we keep it to ourselves? I don't think they know it for themselves who the other is so we can't mention it or anything." Juleka reasoned to Rose but also more to herself. In the middle of her reasonings, Rose's face lit up and she started to bounce a little.

"It's like my book! They love each other so much but don't realize it because of something getting in their way! The thing getting in _their_ way is being super awesome superheroes!"

Juleka placed a light hand on her girlfriend's shoulder

"Calm down, love, someone could hear us. Who else do you think knows? They weren't careful enough to check for people before transforming, maybe this isn't the first time?"  
The two girls kept on for a couple more minutes before Ivan and Mylene came into the room near them. Before they could come within earshot Juleka leaned down a bit and whispered

"What's next, they turn into superheroes too?"

Rose giggled and snuggled closer, both for comfort and an unsuccessful attempt to make more room for the couple walking up. Ivan sat next to them first and put his bag out of the way for Mylene to sit in his lap. The weight of the small girl not phasing him at all

"Mornin' girlies" Mylene said.

The four remained sat in shifting silence for a second, waiting for the newcomers to be situated before Juleka spoke. She carefully calculated her words to avoid letting on just how much she knew

"Do you.. ever wonder who Ladybug and Chat Noir really are?"

Rose tensed a little, but a comforting hand came to the rescue again. The two added kids nodded a little and looked confused, Mylene asking if the akuma they were taking care of across town made her think of it.

Rose couldn't hold it in. She burst. Whisper burst, but burst none the less.

"Adrien and Marinette are Ladybug and Chat Noir!"

Juleka's eyes bulged from her head, now her muscles were tensed

"Rose! We said we weren't gonna tell anyone! Yes, okay- they didn't see us here and transformed in the aisles over there, it's them."

They shared the same amount of shock Juleka did, which was little to none.  
"It doesn't sound impossible"  
Ivan said his first kinda-sentence since they sat down, the girl in his lap nodding before thinking about it harder

"So they know who each other are? Like they transformed together?"

Juleka shook her head

"No, Marinette changed over there and ran out then Adrien ran in and did it too on the one next to it. I doubt they realized they were so close. Like if they had've waited a couple seconds they would've found out"

The two offered no other questions or surprise, just a simple 'oh'. The group soon switched topics to how Juleka's book was going and if the main guy had figured out the murderer yet, seemingly unfazed by the new revelations.

* * *

Nathaniel sat in the art room for lunch almost every day, doodling away in the low light and comfortable quiet. The hum of the air conditioning was smooth and didn't bother him. The kid across the room using a hair dryer to finish off some painting wasn't bothersome either. The noise that was grinding his gears was the loud _thumping_ coming from some distance away. He tried to focus on the almost blank page in front of him instead of whatever was producing the annoyance. He looked at the couple lines he had drawn already, two vague figures next to each other, one's arm around the other who was waving. The slightly shorter girl was already lightly sketched to look like Marinette in the face and hair but no clothes had been added yet, the other figure was pretty much reserved for himself but not started other than posing. As he tried to continue Marinette's pigtails from where he started in class earlier, the noise got progressively louder till he couldn't stand it, finally asking the stranger a few feet away

"What the hell is that?!"

His question was answered by a flash of red and black by the window. Ladybug and her partner dashed past, heading to the outskirts of the campus. He thought to himself _there must be another akuma victim out in town._

He left his seat for a minute to follow them with his eyes on the other side of the glass, but they were too fast for him to watch much of them. Once he finally sat back down he stared at his art once more, picking up his pencil and resting it on Marinette's collar. He picked it back up and started messing around with the person next to her. He absentmindedly added the hair, paying more attention to his wandering thoughts about Chat and Ladybug. It wasn't until after there was an almost finished face and hair not like his own at all that he fully connected he was so distracted by thoughts of Chat that he drew him instead.

 _It looks pretty good though so I'd hate to erase it. And it would probably be less creepy to draw Ladybug and Chat Noir than myself and my crush._

Nathaniel flipped his pencil and hovered it over Marinette's face before noticing how much it already looked like the hero's.

 _So am I a terrible artist or is Marinette- Ladybug?_

He looked it over again and again before pulling out his phone and looking through photos of Ladybug on Google. None got very close to her face, so he opened up the Ladyblog. Alya always got closer to her than normal reporters. He found the interview the two girls did together ages ago and studied her face intensely. It was the same one he had drawn every time he doodled his crush. The same face he admired daily. How did he not notice before?  
 _So that's why she always gives Alya exclusive interviews. They're best friends. Alya can't know, could she? She'd have already blabbed about it_

He thought over Marinette being Ladybug for a few minutes, and it actually made a lot of sense. But thinking about her made his mind drift over to Chat too.

 _If she's in my class, is he too?_

He studied the face on the Chat he drew, taking into consideration it was drawn from memory so it probably wouldn't be exact. But even in it's premature, doodled-with-no-reference state, it looked a lot like Adrien. That made sense the more he considered it too, actually.

"Ah _Shit"_

He let what he had been thinking slip out loud, earning a confused look from the kid now cleaning up paints.

"Oh- sorry. Messed up the nose. Gets me every time"

He awkwardly laughed to cover up the incident and continued the rest of the thought on the inside

 _If Marinette is Ladybug and Adrien is Chat Noir there goes any chance I have with her. Chat is in love with Ladybug. Everyone knows that. And as much as it sucks to admit, Mari is very into Adrien. So once they figure it out, that seals the deal_

He continued to work on the art piece even if the thought of the inevitable hurt him a bit. He went on that night to transfer it to a better type of paper on his light box and add shading and color.


	2. Alix, Kim, Max

Promise you won't turn all crazy Timebreaker girl and try to transport us to a different dimension when you lose this time?"

Kim teased Alix again while they stretched and prepped. It was time for the rematch to the race that occurred months ago, Alix finally coming around to her friend's constant pleas. Max was the only one watching this time to avoid another mishap like the broken watch. He would keep track of timing and who crossed first. He was also designated to break up any impending fights after the race was over. They utilized the track right outside of the school during their gym class after begging the coach.

"Ha ha, very funny, asshole. I didn't lose, either" The girl rolled her eyes while she tightened her roller blades to her feet and then stood to stretch once again.

Kim scoffed "Sure you didn't, just don't try to kill us again, okay? Ladybug isn't here to save the day this time. Even if though I could outrun you, evil or not"

Max looked up from his phone and adjusted his glasses  
"You don't know? C'est dommage. Ladybug is here. She's a student here, duh?"  
He added the last part when he saw the dumbfounded look on Kim's face.

Alix laughed a bit and said "Yeah, I figured out too, a while ago. She's Marinette and Chat is Adrien"

Kim's mouth hung open even wider than before "Well, how do you figure that?"  
He crossed his arms and stuck up his nose like he was waiting for them to prove themselves wrong or something.

"Well according to the calculations I ran last week, there was a 97% chance they're a part of our class, taking into consideration they know all of our names and can report to the school in the event of an akuma in record time. Then I figured out they were Marinette and Adrien because-"

Alix moved behind the still talking boy, just out of his eyesight. She moved her hands and mouth, making fun of Max and sliding around. Kim let out a laugh he had been holding in, making Max stop abruptly and turn to the girl

"Well, then how'd you find out, if you're so smart?"

Her entire expression shifted from goofing off to _completely done._  
"She is literally the only one in this entire school with blue pigtails. Only one. She is it. Ladybug also has blue pigtails. I mean, really."

Kim refused to accept either reasonings from his friends. He repeated 'nope' a few times while shaking his head  
"I just don't believe it. It can't be either of them. Adrien is too kind and shy to be Chat. He's a player, which I can respect. And Marinette is too quiet and clumsy to be as kickass as Ladybug."

Alix's tone didn't change while he talked, still just as annoyed as before  
"If you don't believe me, find out for yourself then."

"How do you think you'll manage that?" Max piped back up, sounding concerned and terrified. The lone girl thought for a while before answering the boys.

"Okay so Kim, you create some reason for them to come to us. Like scream a bunch and call for them or something. Then when they get here and find nothing, they'll yell at us and leave. After they leave, you follow Chat and I'll follow Ladybug. You'll get to see him transform and I'll take pictures of Ladybug"

He considered it for a second, completely ignoring the warnings and protests from Max.  
"Why do I have to follow Chat? Ladybug is so much cooler"

She sighed deeply at his stupid question.  
"What happens if she goes in the bathroom? You couldn't follow her in but I can"

"Alright, but let's make it a bet. If I'm right and they're not Marinette and Adrien, you do all of my homework for a week."

"And when I win, you have to quit complaining about Chloe for a whole week. I think you hating her is worse than you crushing on her"  
He tried to act as offended as he could but knew she was right

"Well why don't you want me to do your homework" She looked to him with a furrowed brow

"Do you really want me to trust your dumb ass with my grades?"

They bickered for a while more till in the middle of Alix talking Kim started screaming at the top of his lungs. General Ahhhhh's along with calling for the heroes specifically. His voice faltered and ached, taking a second to answer Alix's questions of _Why would you do that?_ before screaming again  
"You said to attract their attention didn't you?"

In half a minute of Kim yelling, the 2 heroes appeared from the school's building next to them. Max whispered a quick prayer that they wouldn't try to kill the three once they realized there was no actual danger. Ladybug rushed into the area, yo-yo at the ready to fight when she landed. Chat came in soon after. They both scanned the track field, confused because they only found 3 kids and no sign of danger. Ladybug looked Kim dead in the eye and lost her shit

"You. That was you screaming wasn't it, Kim. I don't see any reason to act like your in danger. You pull us out of clas- important superhero things- for nothing?"

She groaned, but Chat stayed quiet. He looked like he knew if he said anything Ladybug would blow up on him too. She turned on her heels and grabbed her partner by the wrist before storming off and breaking away to find somewhere to transform. Kim and Alix nodded to each other and followed after the assigned hero.

Kim followed Chat through the halls, staying a decent distance so he wouldn't be detected. The leather suit clad teenager hooked his tail to the doorway above a storage closet and flung himself in. The door slammed behind him, causing Kim to jump a little. He hid behind a corner next to the closet and waited for him to come back out. After he heard a considerable amount of struggle, Adrien popped out whistling. Kim's jaw dropped to the floor. He followed further for a couple more seconds till he turned into his classroom. He ran faster than he ever had in his life back to the track to meet his friends.

Alix skated behind Ladybug, making sure she couldn't be seen. She readied her phone camera when she saw her slowing down and scanning the hall for a room to go into. She pointed it to the bathroom door the hero focused on, pressed play, and waited. She went in and Marinette came out, looking around to see if anyone had seen her. Alix zoomed in closer to the student walking out and back into her class, snickering at the thought of Kim being rendered unable to hate on his ex-crush. She saved the video and ran back down the hall to the field.

The two met up back where they first caused the commotion minuted before. Max stayed there while they hunted to come up with alibis if their coach came around before they got back. Kim was still speechless, and Alix still giggling. He put his hands up in defeat

"Okay- Chat is Adrien but that doesn't mean you've won. Did you get the video of Ladybug not being Marinette?"

He already knew the answer by her shit-eating grin but he wanted to ask anyway. She didn't answer just played the video for him "Fine, you win. I won't complain about Chloe for a whole week. No matter how much of a bitch she is"  
Alix replayed the video, doing a small victory dance with the phone still in Kim's face. He grabbed it from her hands and tapped at the screen

"What do you think you're doing?" He tapped a few more times before answering

"Posting this on Instagram, duh?" Before he could tell what hit him, Alix thumped him on the head and took the phone back. HIs mouth fell open again, that seemed to be the way his jaw wanted to rest that day

"You just got a video answering one of the most asked questions in Paris and you're not gonna let me post it?"

She turned the phone to the boy and tapped the delete button in front of him

"No! Don't!"

She pressed confirm without a second thought and continued her stretching from earlier.


	3. Mendeleiev, Bustier

The teachers of Collège Françoise Dupont were not oblivious by any means. They could tell when kids were lying about projects, homework, and being superheroes in the middle of class. Ms. Bustier and Ms. Mendeleiev were friends outside of school, but didn't dare let their students know. If anyone found out, all fear for Mendeleiev and respect for Bustier would fly out of the window. Coffee "dates" and time spent talking in the library while their students were at lunch were strictly personal, no business talk allowed. The two professors knew that felt backward considering they work together and have mostly the same students throughout the day. But the last time they accidentally shifted to the topic of the kids, it started with less than kind shit talking about the Mayor's daughter, Chloé. They were sat in the teacher's lounge, the school having been evacuated a few hours earlier because of an akuma attack that had already been solved. Ms. Bustier snorted with laughter but Ms. Mendeleiev kept her stoney cold exterior, barely smiling.

"Oh god, what? No! She really thought calling her dad would get her out of _working in general?"_

The 2nd teacher nodded slowly and said

"Mhmm. She thought she wouldn't have to do the experiment if she whined enough. After I told her she still had to do it, she knocked over a bunch of chemicals so no one could work. Spent the whole day cleaning after that."

Her friend gasped slightly

"You did or _she_ did?"

Ms. Mendeleiev held up her hands in front of her chest

"No no no, I did. When I tried to give her detention, she blamed Marinette for it all even though she was across the room. Because I had my back turned, there wasn't much I could do"

Ms. Bustier put her hand to her forehead, leaning her elbow against the couch head. She was sitting with her legs on the seat to face her coworker who was sitting similarly. They held mugs of coffee while they chatted, taking sips occasionally but mainly using them as something to just hold on to. When Ms. Mendeleiev told stories, she'd flail her hands around a lot so a cup in them made her more aware of it. "I wish we could have one year without her trying to kill Marinette, honestly."

The purple haired mad scientist lifted her hands in the air and shrugged

"Don't we all? I can't believe how much she hates Mari but loves Ladybug. I hope it comes back to bite her in the _ass_ someday."

Ms. Bustier's face shifted, brows furrowing

"Why would it come back to her? Does she know her or something?"  
"Oh, love, she _is_ her"

Her face stayed in the confused expression

"And how do you know that?"

She lifted her hands again while she searched for her words but came up empty.

"Next time there's an akuma attack, watch Marinette and Adrien"

"Oh so now you're telling me Adrien is Chat Noir?"

She nodded, taking a sip of her now almost-cold coffee. Bustier let out a deep sigh after she got no answer and instead brought up how shitty it was they couldn't go to the library till the next day.

Only a few days passed since Ms. Bustier learned her friend's suspicions of their students. In history Cholé was almost determined to piss someone off, probably because there was a test that day. She noticed over the months of Hawkmoth's constant scheming that her kids would rather cower in fear in the gym than take a test. She finally pushed a janitor over the edge right before class by throwing a tantrum in the court yard and knocking over a trash can then calling her daddy to get out of trouble like she always did. He didn't become a villain until the test was about 5 minutes in, luckily. Because they started it already, the principal would allow them to stay after school if any kids needed more time. It was also great because all of her students would be in one place to make evacuation and keeping them safe easier. They filed out of the classroom, knowing the evacuation route like the back of their hands after countless times of executing it. Ms. Mendeleiev's words rang in the back of her head as she counted heads on the way out of the door, she counted them once when they left the classroom and again when they entered the gym. She was always required to do that but hardly ever did. 2 were gone. Marinette and Adrien. She sighed heavily but didn't make a big deal of it, if Ms. Mendeleiev was right they'd be okay anyway. As long as they were back to finish the test, she wouldn't bother to report their absence. They waited in the corner of the room away from any windows with the doors barricaded. 2 classes shared each safe area till further instruction or an all clear. They waited there about 20 minutes before the principal came over the intercom and announced they were permitted to return to classrooms. The two previously missing kids had fallen back into line while they all crossed the campus. She eyed them knowingly but again decided to not make any big deal of it.

All of the kids slowly trickled out after they finished the last question of the test. Adrien handed his in first, looking exhausted. One glance at his sheet and she knew he didn't do well, so she put it off to the side to be graded after the others. Marinette was last, having taken her time on each question but it ultimately looked similar to Adrien's. She assumed with crime fighting every day, there wouldn't be much time to study so she might let a couple half-assed answers slide. Once Marinette left, she walked behind her her till she reached Ms. Mendeleiev's room and peeked her head in.

"You were right"  
She raised her eyes from the papers and watched Ms. Bustier waltz in the room with a defeated look.

"About?"

Her attitude was the same as when she taught, catching on to how emotionless she was Ms. Bustier suggested

"Wanna get some coffee and go to the library? They've opened it back up for the day."

They walked together in silence, in case any stragglers saw them together. Once safely situated on a sofa in the empty media center.

"You were right."  
"You keep saying that and as much as I love hearing it, I'd love some context too"

"The kids. I think they're Ladybug and Chat Noir."

She let out a little _Ahh_ and asked what made her realize it

"They disappeared from the headcount when we evacuated the class and came back to class instead of going to the center for affected kids after. And they had really shitty test answers"

"They could've been swept up by the Street Cleaner and just didn't want to miss the test?"

"Now you're trying to convince me they're _not_ Ladybug and Chat Noir?"

Ms. Mendeleiev raised her mug and motioned towards her friend

"That is for you to decide"

She sat and thought for a second, before recalling a couple of times there had been sounds of panic from the other side of campus. Both kids would stand up and ask to be excused to the bathroom at the first sign of struggle.

"How did I not realize they were going to the bathroom at the same time for so long?"

Ms. Mendeleiev laughed, a rare occurrence

"Well, either they sneak off to be superheroes or they sneak off to have stress sex in the bathroom. I'm choosing to believe it's the first option."


	4. Alya, Nino

Finals were a bitch. The year was coming to an end, each kid dealing with the stress of upcoming testing in their own way. Nino and Alya dealt with it by convincing their parents they could be trusted enough to have all nighter sleepovers to study. Every weekend, the couple would sit up till day break in Alya's living room, surrounded by books and papers and index cards. They were up till almost 2am when they decided they needed a quick break from studying or they'd drop dead right then. After only 3 hours the night before and now being up ridiculously late again, they were far from their right minds.

"Nino. Nino. I've got a secret to tell youu"

Both had been drawing out their words like they had been drinking since midnight. Nino laughed and asked what it was

"Our best friends are Ladybug and Chat Noir!"

His whole face dropped in shock and disbelief

" _Really?_ "

She snorted, taking in a breath of air before deadpanning

"No. But I had you going for a second, didn't I?"

Her boyfriend slumped over, disappointed but nodding a little and muttering _asshole_

"I'd believe you if you said it with more gumption honestly"

She tried to ignore the use of the word _gumption_ and instead asked what he meant by that

"Like I could see them as Chat and LB if I tried"

She burrowed her brows suspiciously and said

"Please, do tell."

"No. Wait. We should make this a drinking game!"  
He looked like his whole mind was just blown like never before. It seemed to bring Alya back to her head a little but she didn't answer, letting him explain his insane idea before responding.

"Okay, hear me out, babe. Every time I find a way they could be the heroes, you take a shot. Every time you find one, I'll take a shot."

"I can find about 80 problems with that. We're _15_ and can't do shots. There's nothing to take shots _with_ even if we were of age. And we still need to study."

He fought for a decent comeback when another 'great' idea hit him  
"I got this, hold on. We can do shots of something non-alcoholic. Like something disgusting but won't get us drunk. And we can do it while we're studying too."

She sighed deeply, throwing up her hands in defeat

"Fuck it, sure. Why not?"

They raided her kitchen for anything gross they could do shots of. Eventually, Nino stumbled over a glass bottle of a light brownish red liquid. He read it out loud for the girl to his right with her head in the fridge

"Apple cider vinegar? With The Mother? What the hell does that mean- Oh God!"  
As he was talking he twisted the cap and took a whiff then regretting it immediately. Alya laughed, head thrown back and hands over her stomach

"Oh, I forgot about that! Dad used to use it to try to lose weight for a while. Yeah, it's perfect for this!"

He coughed a little at the lingering stench but managed to choke out

"I could see that helping. Fuck dude. One swig of this and you won't have an appetite for hours"

She cackled, keeping her distance to not end up in the same fit as Nino. They took the foul drink into their circle of books along with 2 small cups because they couldn't find any shot glass.

"Okay, I already gave you the rules. The game starts now."

He poured two shots and set the cups in front of each of them. They glanced over their books for half a second before the game truly commenced.

"Marinette and Ladybug are both the only ones with the nuts to stand up to Chloe!"  
Nino almost shouted at Alya so he wouldn't be the first to take a shot. The unfortunate girl groaned softly and swigged, trying to keep the disgusted faces to a minimum. She shivered and slammed the cup back down before glaring Nino in the face evilly

"Puns."

One word was all he needed to know exactly what she meant and that he now needed to take a shot. He was much less subdued about his pain, earning a shhhh from Alya, smacking his arm and pointing in the direction of the rooms containing sleeping family members. The both giggled and smacked their lips, the taste still intruding. They agreed quickly to pause the game and run back into the kitchen to get drinks to chase the shots. As soon as the two sat back down Alya struck again

"Blue pigtails!"

Before he took the shot in his hand begrudgingly, he looked her dead in the eye and said

"Blond spiky mop"

She growled a little, picking her own up

"That totally shouldn't count. You just stole mine and switched it for Chat"

"Nah there's no rule against for that"

Alya grunted but added tick lines to both sides of the chart she made on her phone to keep scores. After the double shot, they tried to focus on the notes once again. They asked each other practice test questions, making two piles of the cards.

"What do you call the taming of wild animals for human use?"

Alya read off the card absentmindedly, thinking harder about the next shot Nino was gonna have to down

"What does that have to do with world history? Uh- domestication?"

She nodded, tossing the card into the pile of questions they had answered correctly.

"I don't know. If it weren't for domestication we wouldn't have cats though so don't hate on it too much. ALLERGIC TO FEATHERS!"

It hit her as she spoke, Nino almost not even noticing till she ticked a score for herself and readied the glass bottle to refill the next shot. He motioned a cheer with the cup and drank, his reaction not faltering much from the one before. As the rest of the night faded into morning, more shots were taken than notes were studied. Even though Alya had taken half the amount of shots, she adapted infinitely quicker to the foul taste. Nino had downed 8 so far and every reaction became increasingly violent. After his girlfriend forced him to drink his 9th regret, he turned his head to avoid coughing directly on her. His stomach had been aching for the past hour but he refused to give up. Determined some God was watching his back and would help him pull off a redemption, he didn't tell Alya his stomach hurt. Until it was too late. His coughing turned into gagging with turned into running for the bathroom.

"Babe? _Oh fuck_ are you okay?"

She rushed after him, hearing her father stir in his room. She cussed to herself as he wandered out into the hallway, trying to locate the ruckus. He leaned against the door frame, seeing his kid and her boyfriend leaning over the toilet, the latter puking into it. He was a mixture of confused, sleepy and mostly disgusted.

"Alya? Why's he so- vomity?"

She looked up at her father and motioned half heartedly at the apple cider vinegar and went back to patting Nino's back. He looked at the couple and back at the jar now in his hands.

"Okay, so he drank this? And now he's sick?"

She nodded and added

"9 shots. It was a game and I guess it didn't sit well."

His dad shook his head in almost shame.

"I'm not surprised he's sick then. You're supposed to mix in like an ounce into an entire cup of water and then sip it. Ugh- just don't forget to clean up your mess before you go to sleep."  
He slowly moved back to his room, still tired. Alya patted Nino's back while he sat sadly in front of the now flushed toilet. He mumbled  
"Well, I guess it's safe to say you won?"

She screeched in excitement

"And safer to say our best friends are super secret superheroes!"  
Her hands balled up into fists and she looked upwards, filled with hope. The sudden realization hit that she now had to keep this secret between herself and Nino. She would've shocked herself had she kept it a whole two days so the three it took to burst really made her proud of herself.

((A/N: I'm sure you can guess how the next chapter will play ouy based on how this one ended oops))


	5. Chloé, Sabrina

Chloé sat at her desk and picked under her finger nails while Sabrina said something behind her that she wasn't listening to. Her friend caught on that her words were passing through one ear and out of the other so she tried to get her attention again

"Are you listening at all? I said Adrien is late again"  
Hearing the name brought her back into the real world, looking up and seeing the empty seat. She saw Marinette's seat empty too and became a little more concerned about her enemy than her crush. The blonde brat scoffed quietly to herself and said

"Yeah and neither is Marinette."

She finally looked towards the front of the room to see the desk and front floor empty, she was used to drowning out the teacher so her being gone completely wasn't something she cared to notice. She looked up at the clock and realized it was half an hour into class so the teacher should definitely be up there doing something.

"Sabrina, where's Madame Bustier?"  
"She stepped out to call a doctor 5 or 6 minutes ago. We're supposed to be doing this worksheet while she's gone"  
Chloé already knew hers was going to be completed by her friend so she didn't bother to glance over it. She instead looked over to the two empty seats again.

"I hope Bustier doesn't like, die, or anything."

Some of the kids were taken aback, that being one of the nicest things she had ever said about anyone other than herself. Then she followed it up with the usual Chloé charm

"It'd be hard to get a new teacher to love me as much as Bustier does."

The previously shocked peers now scoffed and groaned. Alix mumbled only just loud enough for the blonde to hear

"Love? She just ignores the hell out of you in hopes you may one day _actually_ shut up"  
Chloé rotated her whole body in the chair to look at the accusatory girl in the eye before talking to her

"Of course she loves me. She lets me do whatever I want, that's love enough to me."

She turned back to sit in the chair the way it's intended to before continuing her statement, interrupting the collective thought of the kids regarding that being the kind of love her dad gave too

"Hey, maybe if we do get a new teacher I can train that one to see Marinette for the _little bitch_ she is"

She twisted her head only minutely to glare at an offended Alya and Nino. The ginger girl had to be held back from lunging at the blonde. Most of the other kids visibly reacted too. Some jaws dropped, some fists balled up, some heads shrank into shoulders. Alya was the only in the group to actually speak up to her though, as usual.

" _What_ did you just say about my girl?"

Ignoring the seething rage from Alya, Chloé turned her attention back to the flecks of nail polish on her hand from before. The conversation wasn't dropped though, Alix finding her voice again.

"Marinette is a better person than you could ever be!"

Nathaniel let out a quiet _yeah!_ but quickly shrank back down after a pair of beady eyes stared at him. Alya could feel herself slowly inching closer to letting out her best friend's secret. It was bubbling in her stomach but there was no stopping it now. She opened her mouth to talk again but was interrupted by Kim's voice coming from behind her

"Yeah! Marinette is a super hero and all you are is a bully!"

Chloé blinked a couple times in confusion but didn't speak. Alix's hand lightly hitting her friend's arm was the only noise in the room. After a couple still, silent, seconds passed Nino leaned over and whispered a little too loudly

"I think this is the first time someone's ever made her speechless."  
The statement could be heard across the room, making many of the kids giggle. Sabrina didn't take well to her best friend's integrity being questioned, responding for her

"Well- how could you be so sure?"

The ginger didn't dare say anything as rude as Chloé would have but she hoped she got the message across. Several angered voices overlapped responses about her, the pair of girls only picking up on the one that said Adrien's name too

"What was that about my Adrikins?"

She snapped her head in the direction it came from and landed on a quiet, grumpy, Nathaniel. He was visibly agitated, in part because of what Chloé was saying about his crush but also because he was reminded of how unattainable she was now the Adrien was Chat. Nathaniel didn't say anything out loud, Max talking over him once he realized she made the poor kid emotional.

"Adrien is most likely Ladybug's fighting partner. Based on statistics, anyway"

Again, multiple kids offered some kind of argument but this time Alix's voice stood out as the loudest.

"Most likely _my ass_. Kim saw with his own eyes, right big guy?"

Kim stammered at being called out but didn't need to respond, Rose and Juleka confirming that they saw it too. Bringing Adrien into the equation transformed Chloé's speechlessness into a tantrum tailspin.

"HOW DARE YOU MAKE THESE ACCUSATIONS ABOUT MY ADRIKINS! And how dare you try to tell me that- MY ADRIKINS?! Is that- Lowlife mangey stray?! And that my _hero_ is _MARINETTE_?"

Her shrill voice resounded through the classroom, work long forgotten and every eye on the screaming daddy's girl. Somewhere in the first couple words of her rant she had flung herself off the bench and taken place in front of the room. Her face was red with rage, stomping her feet and throwing her fists to her side with force. Some kids found the outburst humorous, Chloé looking like her head was ready to fly off. Other, more quiet students like Rose, Nathaniel, and Mylene, were ready to cry from the thunderous noises.

Her screeching could be heard from the hallway outside where the teacher had left for the office and been replaced by a confused pair of late students.

((I went a little OOC for some of this story, I know. But it seemed to be the most effective and entertaining so I do hope you'll forgive me. This being Chloé's chapter, I'm taking this chance to ask all my lovely readers to please let me know if you'd read a story based completely on Chloé and HC's for redemption and things! Thanks for reading! Next chapter will be my last for this story, btw!))


	6. Adrien, Marinette

Adrien and Marinette walked towards the school, late as per usual. There was an akuma attack a city over the night before, the sudden expansion of location making the heroes even more tired than normal. Marinette slinked slowly up the steps, hoping to prolong the yelling from Bustier. She took in the scene of daylight before walking in, thinking about why she bothered to come at all. As the name _Adrien_ passed her thought she saw the boy in question coming from the opposite side of the stairs. Her face twisted in confusion upon seeing him, his doing close to the same

"Hey, Mari! You're late again too?"

She squeaked a little, going with her usual lie when she got caught late

"Yeah- uh, I slept in. Late night working on designs."  
It wasn't a complete lie, she had slept in late. And after she got home from fighting she had worked on her latest dress pattern to take her mind away from the brutal attack before sleeping. She was up till almost 3, planning on getting an hour or two of sleep but ended up not waking again till she had 6 and was late for school.

"Ah yeah, I had a late shoot and just slept for too long afterward I guess"

He wasn't lying either, there was definitely some shooting from the akuma and he _had_ passed out right after. He was feeling almost lucky that the attack was in the neighboring town, making the lie feel more believable in his own head. Marinette nodded quietly, her nerves preventing any more of a response. Adrien took the opportunity to talk again

"Any idea what we were supposed to be doing in class?"

They had stopped walking after she shook her head and stuttered out an 'I don't know'. The two were outside of the class door waiting to walk in. He looked in her eye no matter how hard she tried to avoid it awkwardly.

"Well, at least neither of us have to go in alone? Maybe the punishment won't be as bad with two of us late?"

She nodded and smiled, the most she ever did to respond to him. Her hand was on the knob to the door when the pair heard Chloé screeching from the other side of the wood. Marinette stopped, not wanting to open the floodgates on whatever tantrum she was throwing quite yet. Adrien could hear every word, even from the few steps back he was and Marinette's ear was almost to the door so she definitely could too. Chloé was shouting, making it much easier also.

"HOW DARE YOU MAKE THESE ACCUSATIONS ABOUT MY ADRIKINS! And how dare you try to tell me that- MY ADRIKINS?! Is that- Lowlife mangey stray? And that my _hero_ is _MARINETTE_?"

They looked at each other with wide eyes.

"Are they-?"

The girl took her hand off the knob completely as she trailed off and looked back at the boy. Neither spoke, only stood in shock and confusion. They listened as Alya tried to calm her yelling, telling her that she needed to shut up before the teacher heard. Adrien finally spoke in a rushed whisper

"Bustier isn't in there with them?"

For a second, Marinette's uncomfortable closeness to her crush slipped her mind and she managed a full sentence without stuttering.

"I guess not. If she's isn't, then where is she?"

He shrugged dramatically and shifted the topic to the more pressing matter.  
"More importantly, why are they talking about us?"

Almost as if the kids in class heard the question, they heard Nino again. They hadn't heard anything between Alya and her boyfriend but there had obviously been a part of the conversation they missed.

"Well if Mari and Adrien aren't LB and Chat, why do they look, sound, and act like them?"

As if she forgot Adrien was standing with her, she whispered to herself _shit_ and put her head in her hands. The boy behind her had a battle in his head between getting excited Marinette wasn't denying being his partner, and being terrified everyone else knew he was Chat. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Marinette's hand slowly reaching for the door again. He put his hand on top of hers to stop it, whispering

"No, wait. If they don't know we're listening, let's hear what they have to say."

Another voice came past the wall, faint and squeaky, most likely Rose. The 2 in the hall assumed they missed another part before Juleka spoke

"Me and Rose saw it weeks ago. In the library. Marinette ran in and Ladybug ran out. Then the same with Adrien a second later."

They hadn't heard any more yelling, so they assumed Chloé was having a _silent_ mental breakdown now, which Marinette felt was a good idea for herself too. She backed away, almost to the other side of the hall, and hid her head in her hands again.

"How could I be so careless. They all know."

Her voice cracked and tears threatened to spill. She felt the cold of a wall against her back and let herself slide down it. She lifted her knees to curl into and mumbled to herself again

"Chat's gonna be so upset that they all know"

Adrien came over to her and planted himself on the tile in front of her, putting his hand on her arm.

"Did you not hear them, bugaboo? They know about him too. Well. Me."

She lifted her head, all the information hitting her at once. She had been so caught up in feeling scared for herself, she completely ignored that he was her Chat Noir. In an effort to prevent tears, she giggled.  
"You. You're- How? How did I not realize it?"  
He laughed with her, shaking his head. As he was standing, he only barely heard what she said inwardly to herself

"I've been turning down my crush this whole time."

He decided to file that statement away for another day and offered a hand to help her up. They both breathed deeply to calm themselves and the almost-crying-giggles before walking back to the door, hands still lingering together. Marinette reached for the door again, this time uninterrupted, and turned it. The first thing they saw when they opened it was a pair of shell-shocked girls, Chloé and Sabrina. Alya was in the middle of talking, half risen from her seat. When she saw her friends, all words escaped her and she fell silent. She awkwardly recoiled her finger that had been pointed towards Chloé. The air of awkward from everyone involved laid thick and heavy over the room. Alya tried her best to ask if they heard any of that but trailed off slowly as they both nodded. Marinette was exhausted, physically and mentally. Much too exhausted for what Alya did after the air lifted. She ran down from where she had been kinda-standing behind the bench and hugged her best friend excitedly, squealing about how _awesome_ it was to have _the_ Ladybug as her bestie. She lightly urged Alya to let go of her and directed a question more to the class than just her

"So, how did everyone find out?"

Adrien would've been the one to ask sooner but he was being rubbed against and grabbed at by Chloé, who kept fake-whimpering and whispering about _I know_ _you're not that mangy stray_. He pushed her off, offended in more ways than he'd like to address at that moment. As he pushed her off, he started to pay more attention to the various answers to his partner's questions. Max said he figured it out on statistics, Nath rambling something quietly about sketching, Alya giggling and telling Mari it was a story for another time, and Nino looking like he was gonna be sick. Alix huffed in annoyance before throwing her hands up and asking

"No one really saw that Marinette is the _only_ girl our age with blue pigtails? And so is Ladybug?"

Marinette tugged on her pigtails subconsciously. The door behind them opened, a stressed-looking Ms. Bustier coming in. She had been glancing down at her phone screen till she saw an excited Alya and just-as-stressed Marinette and Adrien. Sheer confusion painted her face till she pieced together the word _Ladybug_ she heard on the other side of the door with the position/expression of the students. As she spoke to her students she made her way to her own desk and set her phone down.

"Just because you two are super heroes doesn't mean you can come in an hour late and disrupt my class's learning."

They moved to their seats, blush creeping up and confusion set in. Adrien realized a second later the fullest extent of what she had said, pausing her in the middle of her word to ask

"Wait- you knew too?"

She nodded and replied

"Yes, and so does Ms. Mendeleiev. Now, will you _Please_ let me get back to teaching? Since obviously none of you worked while I was in the office."

Students fell silent, letting her continue her lecture till Adrien finally piped up again, twisting a little to whisper to Mari behind him

"Well. I guess the cat's out of the bag"

Their two other friends groaned and Marinette dead panned and stared him in the eyes, unamused. Before he could open his mouth to let out another cheesy pun, Marinette lifted her finger and widened her eyes to show she was not taking his shit. He giggled but she wasn't letting up

"We will discuss your pun addiction later, chaton."

A few kids behind them _ooh'ed_ and _awww'ed_ at them, making the pair blush slightly. And Ms. Bustier let out a loud _shhh_.


End file.
